1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, for example, to a display apparatus which controls a hidden device that cannot be controlled by a remote control device and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A remote control device is often used as an interface between a display apparatus that can output not only a broadcast but also a content, and a user. Also, a user voice or a user motion can be used as an interface between a display apparatus and a user.
With the development of technology, the functions of a display apparatus have been diversified (for example, executing various applications, games, etc.), and a display apparatus can be connected with various external apparatuses (e.g., a set-top box, a DVD player, etc.) to operate.
In the case where an external apparatus connected with a display apparatus is stored inside furniture considering an interior design, a nearby display apparatus may unnecessarily receive an optical signal output from a remote control device used for an external apparatus.